A Walk With Raven
by Writing and Procrastinating
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy short one shot, set just after Trouble in Tokyo. Between the scenes of Robin and Star kissing to the final scene of everyone cheering them on.


**This is a one shot of Beast boy and Raven walking around Tokyo after Trouble in Tokyo. Also I'm not sure exactly what city Jump is in, but I assume San Francisco because it's far from Gotham and they tend to have a red bridge in the background.**

Neon lights flashed everywhere, our bellies were full of rice and fresh fish. (Except me cuz yah know Im not a monster like ally he other carnivores) The cities finest hotel had provided us with a beautiful meal. Tokyo's best chefs prepared us dishes of Monja-Yaki, Fukagaw a-don, sushi and multiple island delinquency's. If anyone of us worried about wasting any of the mouth watering and sometimes very interesting looking food, we would just give it to Cyborg as he shoved it down his throat. I knew he was a robot but damn HE HAD EATEN HALF OF TOKYO! at least they had multiple vegetarian dishes for me.

Can you believe that Robin and Starfire had actually kissed! I know right? I had a bet with Cy that he'd get married before Robin did that.  
Note: I also had a bet with Kid Flash that Cyborg wouldn't get married until Batman smiled. (Robin proceeded to get Batman to smile) (I swear he's the only one that can)

They went off to Starfires room to either do more smooching and possibly other things *wink* *wink* (like a pillow fight or movie). Cyborg was still seated down in the restaurant gorging himself. I asked Raven for a walk around the city, surprisingly she said yes.

We had walked for a long time in silence, enjoying the smiling citizens and scenes we hadn't been able to before. It wasn't anything like Jump, Jump first off wasn't in fucking Asia and we didn't have a Physco-tec. Well no neither does Tokyo thanks to me, I mean us Titans. Either way it wasn't like Jump, I was used to seeing the Golden Gate Bridge and here were passing a beautiful wooden bridge with cherry blossom trees and a beautiful stream underneath us. Not saying Jump isn't beautiful or anything. It just was different.

"It was kind of weird having all those girls chase you." Raven finally said as we walked onto the pathway by the bridge.

"Honestly yeah," I said scratching my ears.

"I would have thought you'd love it." She said with more interest then you'd expect from Raven.

"I did, it was nice I mean...just,"I paused for dramatic effect," ITS SO HARD HAVING EVERY GIRL IN TOKYO WANT YOU!"

"Poor you." She said sarcastic and rolling her eyes.

"Rae running from thousands of girls and one thats all ink is hard." She raised a brow and I huffed. "Well what did you do?"

"I went to a book store, ended up endorsing gum, stopped Physco- Tec and took a walk with you."

I knew all that she had said and was warmed that she added our walk. It was either in my head or maybe she really did put some emotion into saying that. "It's a weird city."

"Your a weird boy."

"I'm a man!"

"You drive a moped, your a boy."

"Hey mopeds are cool!"

"Psssh sure" she said then giggled. GIGGLED.

"Rae did you just giggle?"

"Yes, get over it." She said scowling.

I stared at her wide eyed as she looked at me and suddenly looked away, a soft rose warming her cheeks.

"This looks nice." Her voice was softer, cheeks redder. I felt my heart flutter.

Under a cherry blossom tree was a lone bench. We both walked on a little bridge to reach it. Little streams were on the pathway to the tree, koi fish swam past and Ravens hand brushed mine.

We both flashed each other a smile following a blush. Sitting down close to each other and enjoying the view.  
We had sat down in silence, eyes wondering everywhere but each other.

"I'm going to miss this," Raven said softly. I looked to her in question and she smiled a rare smile. "As crazy as our lives have been these past few days, Tokyo has been good." She turned to me, full smile on her face and an easiness she rarely let slip. Sometimes though if I was lucky she'd show this sweet sensitive side, one that wasn't so passive and sarcastic.

"Nothing's better than advertising gum when your a Titan, that's why we took this gig right" I teased and she giggled behind her hand.

I lit up in response, loving whenever she was so open with her emotions towards me.

"Oh yes because saving the world isn't a huge perk at all." Her sarcasm turning more to teasing.

"Nope, not even the all you can eat buffet."

"Only Cyborg benefits from that," she patted her belly," I feel as though I won't have to eat for a whole month!" Heat rose in my cheeks, I loved being around her like this. I felt as though at some point everyone experiences this side of Raven, expect I felt the only ones to see it more than once in a blue moon were Starfire and me.

"Did you see him eat that whole octopus! Poor little guy!"

"At least he wasn't green." She teased.

"Hey! Rae that's not nice!" I pouted crossing my arms on my chest and looking away from her.

I felt her hand delicately touch my shoulder "I'm only teasing Beast Boy, take it for what it is I don't do it often."

He felt the conversation shift to a little more serious one. "Then why are you?"

Raven moved her hair behind her ear and looked up at the cherry blossom tree. "Honestly I'm just happy." She then blushed and looked over to me," Starfire and Robin finally got together, after years of his blundering, Cyborg well he got more food," she then laughed," and well you, you look happy. I feel as if after our five years of us all being together everything seems right," her fingers hesitantly found mine, my heart doing summersaults as she did. "It's as if in this moment no matter what happens, I know we'll be alright."

"I mean you would be the one to know, empath and all." I said giving her hand a squeeze.

She gave me the most ridiculous expression, almost as if she had forgotten herself. "That you are correct on." She said smiling up at me.

I tightened my fingers around hers, letting my thumb trail over her knuckles and soft palms. I leaned into her and we both blushed madly.

"I think everything is turning out, how would Star put it? Wondrously." She giggled.

"I think so too."

The moon shon over us, night creatures making music. Tuning into the sound of running water and our breathing. Our fingers intertwined and both feeling warm. All the while thinking that this was exactly where I wanted to be, everything was going to be just as we had hoped and more.

 **This is very short and hopefully sweet, hope everyone enjoyed it :)**


End file.
